Decimo's Daily Life
by skyruu
Summary: Menjadi seorang Boss dari family terkuat bukanlah hal mudah. Tsuna tahu dan Tsuna sangat paham. Hari-harinya harus dia jalani dengan sabar dan sangat sabar hingga kewarasannya habis. Collection drabbles. TYL-verse/Current-verse. Disclaimer: Amano Akira.
1. Paperwork

**Paperwork**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

Tsuna mengerang sebal, dia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Hayato. Dan beberapa hal yang sangat dia benci.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut perak. Tangannya membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas terkutuk. Begitu yang dipikir Tsuna.

"Juudaime—"

"Aku tahu, Hayato. Bisa kau simpan di meja di sebelah sana?" tangannya menunjuk ke meja lain selain meja kerjanya di ruangan itu. Bisa dilihat karena mejanya sudah _sangat_ penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang sama.

Hayato mengangguk patuh dan menuruti apa yang Tsuna perintahkan.

"Oh, hampir aku lupa," Hayato kembali menghadapkan dirinya didepan Tsuna.

"Ada apa Hayato?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak berpaling dari kertas diatas mejanya itu.

"Hibari dan Nanas Sialan baru saja menghancurkan mansion di bagian selatan. Perlu aku panggil mereka, Juudaime?"

Tsuna langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hayato dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Tentu tidak, Juudaime. Pendengaran Anda masih berfungsi baik,"

"Ha-Hayato… jangan bilang kau juga membawa…"

"Ya, ini tambahannya, Juudaime," ucap Hayato seraya tersenyum dan meletakan sepuluh tumpukan kertas.

Yak, mari diulangi. _Sepuluh tumpukan._

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Juudaime!" Hayato membungkuk sementara Tsuna masih terdiam—tepatnya membeku.

"Juudaime?"

_Kenapa kau malah beranak pinak, kertas sialan._ Geram Tsuna masih menatap _sepuluh tumpukan_ itu.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Ciaossuuu. Senang sekali bisa comeback ke fandom KHR.

Kali ini saya membawa beberapa drabble tentang Daily Life-nya Decimo tersayang kita. Well, recently saya lagi jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya sama Tsuna. /gakpenting

Dan saya senang sekali kalo ada yang mau nyumbang prompt. :D /kicked


	2. Sweets

**Sweets**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran, Hayato Gokudera

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsunayoshi-<em>kun<em>, ayo kita minum teh sama-sama," Byakuran yang baru datang langsung masuk ke ruangan Tsuna sambil membawa beberapa kotak dan kantong kertas.

"Hey, Byakuran. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Beberapa yang kau suka." sebuah senyuman khasnya terpampang di wajahnya. Tsuna hanya menyeringai senang.

Byakuran menduduki sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan Tsuna dan menyimpan barang bawaannya. Tsuna mengikutinya seraya membuka-buka barang bawaan milik Byakuran dengan tak sabarnya.

"Kau punya parfait, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Soalnya yang satu ini akan terasa nikmat sekali kalau dimakan bersama parfait,"

"Aku punya beberapa di dapur, tapi Hayato sudah memindahkannya ke tempat lain yang aku tidak tahu." ucap Tsuna seraya melahap potongan strawberry cake.

Hayato sengaja menyembunyikan persediaan _sweets_ yang Tsuna punya karena akhir-akhir ini gula darah Tsuna naik. Tsuna sudah berupaya membujuk Hayato tapi Reborn juga ikut melarangnya dan akhirnya Tsuna hanya bisa diam-diam makan, terkadang dia menyembunyikan beberapa cokelat dan permen di laci mejanya yang nantinya dia makan saat mengerjakan paperwork (tentunya saat Reborn tidak ada).

"Memiliki guardian yang _over-protective_ itu menyebalkan ya," sungut Byakuran seraya melahap marshmallow putih itu dengan rakusnya—bentuk balas dendam gara-gara larangan Shoichi dan Kikyo.

Mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk, paham dengan penderitaan masing-masing.

"Kufufu… ada ribut apa disini?" ganggu suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan Tsuna.

"Oh Mukuro, kau kembali rupanya, bagaimana misimu?" Tsuna menoleh pada sosok tinggi berambut biru disampingnya, tangannya sudah memegang makanan lainnya.

"Kau bisa lihat disini, Tsunayoshi," senyum Mukuro sambil menyerahkan dua map berwarna indigo ke tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambil map itu dan meletakannya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan semangkuk es krim cokelat ditangannya.

"_Oya oya_, kudengar Hayato Gokudera sudah menyembunyikan persediaan milikmu," sahut Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uh-huh, untung Byakuran datang disaat yang tepat," Tsuna melirik laki-laki disampingnya yang sedang asyik membaca majalah sambil memakan sepotong brownies.

"Hey, Mukuro-_kun_~" Byakuran mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi Mukuro sapaan yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai oleh Mukuro. "Kau boleh mengambil apapun yang kau suka, aku yang traktir." tawar Byakuran dan Mist Guardian itu mengambil sebungkus cokelat dan memakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mukuro, jangan beri tahu Hayato dan Reborn tentang ini, ya?" pinta Tsuna.

Mukuro menatap Tsuna sebentar.

"Kufufu… kau berhutang padaku, Tsunayoshi." ucap Mukuro menyetujui permintaan Tsuna dan melanjutkan jajahannya pada cokelat ditangannya. Tsuna tersenyum lega.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang sambil asyik menikmati acara minum teh tersebut hingga tanpa sadar pintu ruangan Tsuna telah diketuk sebanyak tiga kali.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Juudaime. Ada yang—"

Hayato menatap meja tamu disana. Penuh dengan makanan manis kesukaan Juudaime tercintanya. Matanya menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di ruangan. Byakuran. Juudaime. Mukuro. Lalu—makanan manis.

"H-Hayato?!" Tsuna terkaget karena tiba-tiba Hayato sudah ada di ruangannya.

Byakuran menatap Tsuna. Oh. Gawat.

"Juudaime… Bukankah Reborn-_san _dan para guardians sudah memberitahu Anda kalau Anda _dilarang_ memakan makanan manis selama _satu bulan penuh_?" Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan _senyuman_ dibibirnya. Tsuna tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu Mukuro… Bukankah kau juga seharusnya melarang Juudaime memakan makanan manis sesuai yang dijanjikan para guardians lainnya?" Hayato melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mist Guardian yang tengah menggigit sepotong strawberry cake.

"Dan kau Byakuran… Jika kau berkunjung kemari hanya untuk lari dari larangan Irie dan Kikyo, kuharap Irie dan Kikyo segera datang kemari dan _menyeretmu_ kembali ke mansionmu," tatapan Hayato pindah kepada Don Millefiore yang sedang asyik melahap pudding cokelatnya.

"T-tapi Hayato… Mukuro ikut bersamaku dan Kyouya tak begitu peduli dengan itu," ucap Tsuna mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Tangan Kanannya tersebut.

"Kufufu… aku tidak ingat pernah menjanjikan itu. Lagipula benar kata Tsunayoshi, Skylark juga tak begitu peduli,"

"Huh? Aku hanya membagi persediaan milikku dengan Tsunayoshi-_kun_ setelah mendengar kalau Hayato-_chan_ mengambil persediaan milik Tsunayoshi-_kun_,"

_Twitch._

"**Flame Arrow!"**

…dan makanan manis nan enak itu berubah jadi abu.

.

.

Setelah acara minum teh tersembunyi itu, Tsuna dijaga ketat oleh Reborn dan Hayato di ruangannya. Byakuran dilarang datang ke Vongola Mansion selama tiga bulan sesuai dengan masa larangan Tsuna. Sementara Mukuro, dia ikut mengerjakan _paperwork_ bersama Tsuna dibawah pengawasan Chrome.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:**

Wah… messed up banget -.-)a

Tsuna jadi maniak manis XD

Oh ya, drabble ini mungkin nantinya bakal ada current!Tsuna-nya nggak Cuma TYL doang :3


	3. Picture

**Picture**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino, I-Pin.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang…" ucap Tsuna saat memasuki rumahnya.<p>

Lesu. Lelah. PE hari ini sungguh menyiksa, apalagi dengan Reborn yang menyamar sebagai guru PE pengganti gara-gara gurunya tiba-tiba sakit (yang Tsuna yakini itu adalah ulah Reborn).

"Tsuna-_nii_!" Lambo dan I-Pin yang begitu tahu Tsuna sudah pulang segera menabrak Tsuna dan memeluknya.

"L-Lambo? I-Pin?" Tsuna yang kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari dua adik angkatnya itu hanya terduduk di teras gara-gara tabrakan tadi.

"Tsuna-_nii_, Tsuna-_nii_, coba lihat ini!" I-Pin menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke depan wajah Tsuna.

"Punya Lambo juga!" Lambo nyengir dan ikut menyerahkan kertas ke depan waja Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambil dua kertas dari Lambo dan I-Pin. Kertas dengan penuh warna dan gambar.

"Apa ini?" Tsuna menatap kedua adiknya.

"Ini gambar yang Lambo dan I-Pin buat tadi di kelas," jelas Lambo sambil nyengir. I-Pin ikut tersenyum.

"Ini gambar Tsuna-_nii_!" ucap I-Pin dengan cerianya.

Tsuna kembali menatap dua gambar yang ada ditangannya. Gambar dirinya yang dibuat khas anak-anak SD. Mau tak mau Tsuna tersenyum senang. Rasa lelah yang tadi seketika hilang setelah melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh Lambo dan I-Pin.

"Tsuna-_nii_ menyukainya?" tanya I-Pin.

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Lambo, I-Pin. Ini gambar terbaik yang pernah aku terima." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum, mengelus kepala Lambo dan I-Pin bergantian.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:**

Tsuna sebagai big-brother itu selalu bikin saya jatuh cinta /oi

Ini saya dapet pas rewatch Future Arc sewaktu Lambo dan I-Pin menggambar di dapur sambil ditemani Kyoko. Lambo manis banget pake ngegambar Tsuna walau nggak mirip. 8D


	4. Day Off

**Day Off**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

><p>Hari libur.<p>

Dari semua hari yang ada dalam kalender, hari liburlah yang paling Tsuna sukai. Tak ada Reborn, tak ada Hayato, tak ada _guardians_ yang mengganggu, dan lagi tak ada _paperwork_.

Betapa Tsuna sangat menyukai hari libur.

"TSUNA-_NII_! MENYINGKIR!"

…atau tidak.

_DUARR!_

Ledakan yang terjadi beberapa meter dihadapan Tsuna dan juga seorang penggila sapi yang juga beberapa meter lebih jauh dari ledakan tersebut.

'_Abaikan mereka, Tsunayoshi. Mereka hanya ingin menghancurkan hari liburmu,' _pikir Tsuna.

Dan Tsuna hanya menatap datar ledakan dan Lambo dihadapannya. Tidak mengacuhkan Lambo dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Tsuna pindah ke perpustakaan di lantai tiga. Sambil menyesap teh, dia membaca buku dengan tenangnya.

"Kufufu…"

Sebuah tawa yang saat ini Tsuna benci. Kenapa di dalam perpustakaan dia harus mendengar suara tawa aneh itu. Tsuna mengabaikan tawa aneh itu.

"Kufufu…"

Terdengar lagi tawa aneh itu. Tsuna masih mengabaikannya.

"Kufu—"

"BERISIK SEKALI! PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMBAKARMU DAN MENJADIKANMU NANAS PANGGANG!" Tsuna yang kehilangan kesabarannya melempar buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan melemparnya kearah jendela. Namun buku itu tidak terlempar keluar jendela, melainkan menyentuh sesuatu yang lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan seorang nanas, Mukuro Rokudo.

"Tsunayoshi, kau kejam sekali," ucap Mukuro terluka, menatap punggung Tsuna yang keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ini tidak benar. Ini bukan hari libur. Kenapa Lambo dan Mukuro masih ada di mansion? Bukannya kemarin dia sudah membagikan tugas ke semua _guardians _juga termasuk Reborn.

"Tsuna-_nii_…"

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna mengalihkan wajahnya ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, menampilkan Petir dan Kabutnya yang berwajah sedih.

"Temani kami bermain…"

Tsuna menatap lagi Lambo yang hampir manangis dan Mukuro yang terlihat terluka.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya menemani mereka.

"Baiklah, baik." Ucap Tsuna menyerah seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Lambo dan Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** Maaf sekali terlambat, selang-seling dengan dua drabble lainnya jadi mesti cari prompt yang enak. /halah

Dan maaf jika Mukuro terlihat OOC. (_ _)a

Summary-nya saya ganti, sekalian ganti suasana juga. /apanyayangsuasana


	5. Sleep Time

**Sleep Time**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa siang ini begitu tentram dan tenang.<p>

Tak ada suara teriakan Hayato, suara tangisan Lambo yang dibarengi dengan suara ledakan dari granat merah mudanya. Tawa Takeshi yang biasa mengiringi teriakan ekstrim Ryohei pun tidak terdengar. Dan begitu aneh karena suara tonfa milik Kyouya yang tidak beradu dengan _trident_ milik Mukuro.

Mungkinkah _guardians_nya mulai mengerti cara berperilaku sebagai manusia normal? Tsuna sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi.

Beranjak dari kursinya, Tsuna keluar dari ruangannya dan bermaksud mengecek ruang yang biasa dipakai para _guardians_ berkumpul (baca: bertarung).

Membuka pintu dan mengintipnya, Tsuna agak terkejut.

_Guardians_nya tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Hayato tertidur di sofa, kepalanya beradu dengan kepala Lambo yang tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Hayato. Tangan Hayato memangku sebuah buku yang terbuka halamannya.

Takeshi tertidur di dekat sofa yang di tempati oleh Hayato dan Lambo.

Mukuro yang tertidur di sofa lain bersama Chrome yang menggunakan paha Mukuro sebagai bantalnya.

Kyouya tertidur di sebuah sofa dengan Hibird di atas kepalanya.

Ryohei yang dengan bebasnya tertidur di dekat sofa bersama Takeshi.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang begitu akur saat tidur. Melangkah mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Hayato, Tsuna ikut tertidur bersama _guardians_nya.


	6. Morning Chaos

**Morning Chaos**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di Vongola Mansion adalah pagi yang paling ribut di dunia mafia.<p>

Pernahkah kalian mengalami pagi dimana alarm pagi yang biasa berbunyi '_bip… bip…_' berubah menjadi '_DUAR!_'?

Yeah, khusus di Vongola Mansion, alarm tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Semua yang tinggal disana sudah terbiasa semenjak Tenth Generation mendiami mansion ini.

Terkecuali satu orang.

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan alarm yang lebih normal?" sebuah suara dengan nada berbahaya menyapa para _guardians_ pagi itu.

"Y-Yo Tsuna…" Takeshi menyapa dengan takut pada Tsuna yang masih memakai baju tidurnya. Mata cokelatnya setengah mengantuk, menatap tajam semua _guardians_ yang telah duduk rapi untuk sarapan.

"Tch." decak Tsuna yang tidak mengacuhkan sapaan Takeshi.

"M-Maafkan saya Juudaime, ini gara-gara Lambo yang merengek gara-gara—"

"**_Shut up._**" Potong Tsuna masih dengan nada penuh bahaya dan ancaman. Hayato langsung terdiam.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara ledakan, aku pastikan kalian semua akan menderita setelahnya." ancam Vongola Decimo tersebut seraya keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya membuat semua orang disana tersentak.

Setelahnya, para _guardians_ setuju tak akan membangunkan boss mereka terkecuali jika dia terbangun sendiri. Mereka baru paham kalau Tsuna bukanlah _morning-person_ lagi semenjak dia tinggal di Vongola Mansion.


	7. Lonely

**Lonely**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang tenang di Vongola Mansion.<p>

Entah ada angin apa, Tsuna begitu merasa kesepian gara-gara siang itu begitu tenang dan tentram, tak ada kerusuhan seperti biasanya.

Hayato dia kirim untuk mengurusi aliansi.

Takeshi bersama Lambo pergi ke Rusia untuk menyelidiki perdagangan obat yang terlibat dengan aliansi.

Kyouya pergi ke Roma untuk _menggigit_ musuh.

Ryohei sedang dalam masa liburan, mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan Hana sekarang.

Sedangkan Mukuro dan Chrome pergi ke Kokuyo mengunjungi Ken, Chikusa, dan M.M..

Tsuna menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya dia juga tak menugaskan Reborn dengan misi yang memakan banyak waktu, dengan begitu dia ada teman berbicara sekarang daripada hanya berdiam diri seraya mengerjakan _paperwork_ dalam kesepian, terdengar sangat menyiksa.

Tsuna terkadang ingin mengambil satu atau dua misi, tetapi Reborn dan Hayato begitu cerewet soal keamanan Tsuna jika dia pergi begitu saja. Mau tak mau Tsuna hanya gigit jari saja.

Tsuna pun mengambil ponselnya, dengan iseng dia memotret _paperwor_knya.

Menyeringai senang, dia mengetik _e-mail_ seraya meng-_attach_ foto _paperwork_nya tadi pada semua _guardians_nya dan Reborn.

**To: Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Onii-**_**san**_**, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyouya, Reborn.**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Oi. Bisakah kalian percepat semua misi kalian?**

**Seseorang disini sedang mengalami kebosanan tingkat akhir. T^T)**

**(bayangkan disini foto **_**paperwork**_** yang Tsuna foto tadi)**

Tsuna pun menekan tombol kirim dengan seraya tersenyum melihat isi _e-mail_nya, membayangkan reaksi _guardians_nya dan Reborn.

Di lain tempat, semua _guardians_ dan Reborn yang menerima _e-mail_ dari boss mereka hanya tersenyum (atau menyeringai khusus untuk Mukuro dan Reborn, serta mendengus untuk Hibari).

Mereka memang harus cepat pulang dan kembali ke Vongola Mansion dan menertawai Tsuna gara-gara _e-mail paperwork_ barusan.


	8. Think

**Think**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

><p>Terkadang Tsuna selalu berpikir untuk kabur dari kehidupannya ini. Dari Reborn, Vongola, mafia, dan segala hal aneh yang membuat segala situasi yang terjadi menjadi situasi hidup dan mati.<p>

Namun dia selalu teringat ucapan teman-temannya yang sekaligus berperan sebagai _guardians_nya.

Hayato selalu berkata padanya bahwa dia akan selalu bersama Tsuna apapun yang terjadi.

Takeshi selalu menyebutnya sahabat terbaik yang pernah Takeshi punya dan selalu ada saat Tsuna senang maupun sedih.

_Onii-san_ selalu memberinya semangat, dan berkata bahwa Tsuna adalah adik lelakinya yang paling ekstrim.

Lambo pernah bilang bahwa Tsuna adalah kakak yang terbaik sedunia, dan Lambo selalu berkata bahwa dirinya tak pernah seberuntung ini setelah bertemu Tsuna.

Chrome selalu bilang bahwa Tsuna adalah boss terbaik yang pernah ada, dan dia berjanji akan selalu mendukung Tsuna.

Kyouya selalu menyebutnya omnivora, tapi Tsuna selalu tahu bahwa Kyouya sama seperti yang lainnya, dia akan selalu ada dimanapun Tsuna berada.

Mukuro selalu menyebutkan bahwa Tsuna adalah calon tubuhnya, terkadang membuat Tsuna berpikir bahwa Mukuro sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Tsuna selalu baik-baik saja, dan Mukuro akan selalu melindungi Tsuna apapun situasinya.

Akhirnya Tsuna hanya berpikir bahwa dia sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Okay, ada yang punya _prompt_ dan mau dibikin drabblenya? Silakan, silakan /berasamodus


	9. Play

**Play**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sudah tak kuat lagi. <em>Paperwork<em> minggu ini keterlaluan banyaknya, Hayato sudah sering kali mengomelinya agar menyelesaikannya.

'_Bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya jika mereka terus beranak pinak!'_ begitu lirih Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, memang sudah sifatnya.

"Ah, Takeshi! Kebetulan sekali,"

"Ada apa?" Takeshi yang membawa dua buah es krim hanya menatap Tsuna heran.

"Bisa kau ambilkan CD Player yang ada di kamarku?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa memang?" tanya Takeshi seraya meletakkan sebuah es krim di meja Tsuna, sementara yang satunya dia santap.

"Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku mengerjakan _paperwork_ku sambil mendengarkan musik," ucapnya.

Takeshi nyengir. "Kalau begitu akan kuambilkan, Boss."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Takeshi membawakan Tsuna CD Player kesayangannya. Seraya meletakkan CD Player itu di meja Tsuna, Takeshi mengambil beberapa _paperwork_ Tsuna bermaksud untuk membantu mengerjakannya.

Tsuna mengambil salah satu CD dari laci mejanya dan menyalakannya.

Suara musik bergemuruh dari CD Player tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Takeshi yang sedang duduk serius seraya mengerjakan paperwork pada Tsuna yang sedari tadi asyik mengerjakan _paperwork_nya.

"Tsuna?" panggil Rain Guardian tersebut.

Tsuna tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _paperwork_. Bibirnya mengikuti lirik dari lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Tsuna?"

Masih dihiraukan.

"TSUNA!"

"Oh, ada apa?" jawab Tsuna pada akhirnya.

"Bisa kau kecilkan sedikit suaranya?" pinta Takeshi.

"Oh, tentu. Maaf," Tsuna menurunkan sedikit _volume_nya, membuat Takeshi agak meringis.

"Tapi Tsuna, aku tak tahu kau senang mendengarkan musik metal seperti ini. kupikir kau lebih menyukai musik anime atau _soundtrack game_," Takeshi mengambil kembali beberapa _paperwork_.

"Dulu aku memang menyukai itu, tapi kupikir metal lebih asyik. Apalagi saat mengerjakan _paperwork_." jawab Tsuna seraya nyengir sementara Takeshi menatapnya tak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Prompt dari **Profe Fest **yang meminta drabble soal selera musik sepuluh tahun kemudian**.**

Saya nggak nyangka kalo Tsuna pada akhirnya malah suka musik metal /oi


	10. Accompany

**Accompany**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Xanxus

* * *

><p>Tsuna mendobrak sebuah pintu dengan kasar, dengan langkah kesal dia memasuki ruangan tersebut.<p>

"Bangun kau pencuri anggur," geramnya pada seseorang yang masih dengan damainya tertidur padahal Tsuna sudah mendobrak pintunya dengan tak berperasaan.

Tsuna mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang menutupi wajah orang tersebut.

"Ck. Berani sekali kau," geram Xanxus dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Aku sangat berani karena kau berani sekali menolak ajakanku untuk menemaniku ke pertemuan aliansi di Roma," Tsuna balas menggeram.

"Kau kembali tanpa tertinggal satu anggota tubuh pun," ucap Xanxus dengan malas.

"Ya, aku utuh tapi anggotaku terluka, sialan. Musuh mengetahui tempat kami bertemu dan malah terjadi pertarungan, cih."

"Seharusnya kau membawa salah satu _guardians_mu,"

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya benci pada Xanxus. "Oh, bukannya aku memintamu pergi karena semua _guardians_ku dan Reborn pergi untuk misi?" Xanxus hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas.

Tsuna merampas botol anggur yang berada tepat di depan Xanxus dan meminumnya langsung dengan rakus. Xanxus yang melihat Tsuna hanya melotot marah.

"Mulai hari ini aku yang akan menghabiskan anggur-anggur milikmu setelah kau sering mengambil anggur milikku." ucap Tsuna cuek seraya menenggak anggur tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Uhuk… uhuk…

Maaf jika Xanxus terlihat OOC (_ _)a

Akhirnya bikin yang _featuring_ Xanxus! Yay! /o/


	11. Rain

**Rain**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto

* * *

><p>Di ruang kerjanya, Tsuna yang sedang sibuk dengan <em>paperwork<em> seperti biasanya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan meregangkan badannya. Tsuna sangat berharap dia bisa turun jabatan dari Boss ke warga sipil biasa. _Rasanya tidak mungkin_, pikirnya.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang tepat berada di belakang kursinya, menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang menempel pada kaca jendela.

Tsuna samar-samar mendengar gonggongan dari Jiro, anjing milik Takeshi, yang sebenarnya merupakan _box weapon_. Tsuna melayangkan tatapannya ke taman belakang, melihat Takeshi yang sedang serius mengayunkan Shigure Kintoki, _hakama_ yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Tsuna yang melihatnya hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dan segera menyusul Takeshi.

"Takeshi! Sudah kubilang jangan berlatih saat hujan!" geram Tsuna yang sudah membawa payung dan memayungi dirinya serta Takeshi yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Tsuna… Ahaha, maaf. Kupikir berlatih saat hujan sangat cocok untukku, peranku kan sebagai Hujanmu, Tsuna!" ucap Takeshi polos seraya melayangkan cengirannya pada Tsuna yang sudah sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Takeshi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berlatih saat hujan.

"Haa… Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, hujan seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu sakit," Tsuna menyerahkan payungnya pada Takeshi dan berjalan menerobos hujan.

"Oi, Tsuna!" panggil Takeshi mencegah Tsuna supaya tak kehujanan.

Tsuna berbalik dan tersenyum padanya, "Ayo masuk dan keringkan badanmu, semuanya sudah menunggu,"

"Menunggu?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu," jawab Tsuna seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion, meninggalkan Takeshi yang masih terbengong.

"Ahh… Dasar Tsuna…" Takeshi yang baru menyadari semua ucapan Tsuna hanya menggaruk kepalanya seraya tersenyum malu.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Spesial _chapter featuring_ Yamamoto! _Happy belated birthday_ Yamamo-chan~! /w/

Ngomong-ngomong nama anjingnya itu bener Jiro, kan? Takut ketuker ._. /slap


	12. Protect

**Protect**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn

* * *

><p>Tsuna menatap Yuni yang kini sudah terlelap di atas kasur miliknya setelah satu jam yang lalu, Yuni menerobos masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan wajah super ketakutan seraya berkata, "Tsunayoshi! Lindungi aku!". Dengan reflek dan bodohnya Tsuna menyembunyikan Yuni ke kamarnya dan menemaninya untuk sementara.<p>

Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar alasan Yuni meminta dirinya untuk melindunginya.

"Tsuna, sedang apa kau disini? Masih banyak _paperwork_ yang—huh? Kenapa Yuni ada disini?" ucap Reborn yang tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya memasuki kamar Tsuna tanpa permisi seperti biasanya.

"Reborn…" Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan tatapan lelah dan capek. Reborn yang balik menatap Tsuna hanya menatapnya heran.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat kita berusaha melindungi Yuni dari Byakuran," ucap Tsuna.

"Memang Yuni dan Byakuran kembali bertengkar?" Reborn mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Byakuran memarahi Yuni setelah Yuni menghabiskan bungkus marshmallow terakhir miliknya," sambungnya seraya menghela napas capek.

Reborn yang mendengar penjelasan Tsuna hanya ikut menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Yuni senang sekali menjahili Byakuran," ucap Tsuna seraya menatap wajah Yuni yang tertidur dengan damainya.

"Sejak Yuni bergaul dengan kalian berdua, tentu saja." ucap Reborn datar seraya meninggalkan kamar Tsuna.

"'Kalian berdua'?" ucap Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya seraya bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksudkan oleh perkataan Reborn barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Yoshaa _fast update_ dan _featuring_ Reborn! /o/

Apa Reborn terlihat OOC? ;;w;;


	13. Nursing

**Nursing**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada and guardians.

* * *

><p>Dengan hati-hati Chrome meletakan handuk baru di kepala Tsuna seraya mengambil termometer yang tadi diapit bibir Tsuna dan mengecek suhunya.<p>

"Cukup tinggi. Hari ini Boss harus istirahat," ucapnya seraya membenarkan selimut Tsuna hingga menutupi badan sampai lehernya.

"Kau mengagetkan saja, Tsuna, tiba-tiba pingsan begitu," ucap Takeshi seraya tersenyum lelah.

"Kalau kau sakit seharusnya kau istirahat, Sawada!" sambung Ryohei.

"Tsuna-_nii_! Kalau Tsuna-_nii_ pingsan seperti itu lagi, Lambo-_san_ akan menghabiskan semua es krim milikmu!" omel Lambo yang terduduk diatas kasur Tsuna, wajahnya terlihat kesal, namun Tsuna tahu bahwa Lambo sangat khawatir padanya.

"Juudaime! Maafkan saya jika saya terlalu keras pada Anda soal _paperwork_ itu! Saya akan mengerjakannya untuk Anda hari ini!" ucap Hayato seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kufufu, aku tak tahu Tsunayoshi-_kun_ bisa meringkuk sakit seperti ini," ejek Mukuro yang hanya dibalas oleh pelototan tajam dari Tsuna.

"Jika besok kau tidak lekas sembuh, jangan menyesal jika aku menyerang dan menggigitmu, Omnivora," ancam Kyouya yang kemudian meninggalkan kamar Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mendengus mendengar ancaman sekaligus kekhawatiran seorang Kyouya Hibari.

Tak lama setelah Kyouya keluar dari kamarnya...

"Pfft! Hahahaha!" setelah mendengar komentar _guardians_nya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, mau tak mau Tsuna tertawa keras hingga terbatuk-batuk.

"J-Juudaime! Ada apa?"

"O-Oi Tsuna!"

"Sawada! Bertahanlah!"

"Bossu!"

"Tsuna-_nii_!"

"Hahaha… Maaf, maaf. Melihat kalian semua mengkhawatirkanku, aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tertawa melihat wajah kalian semua! Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" ucap Tsuna yang terus tertawa.

Chrome yang menatap Bossnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Lambo yang awalnya memanyunkan bibirnya gara-gara Tsuna-_nii_ menertawakan wajahnya akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

Hayato yang tadinya sudah setengah mati khawatir jika keadaan Juudaimenya semakin parah bergabung dengan Lambo dan Chrome tertawa bersama Boss mereka.

Takeshi dan Ryohei menatap Tsuna yang tertawa riang mau tak mau ikut tertawa bersamanya, melupakan rasa khawatir yang tadi hampir saja membuat jantung mereka meledak.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang diantara kabut miliknya. Melihat Tsunayoshi yang sudah bisa tertawa seperti itu, rasanya tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi.

Mungkin lain kali Tsuna harus jatuh pingsan lagi dan membuat _guardians_nya khawatir. Tsuna tertawa semakin keras dengan pemikirannya tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **_Prompt_ dari **Ileyra **dan **SunakumaKYUMIN** yang kebetulan minta _drabble_ yang sama /o/

Biasanya _drabble_ saya isinya 200+ kata, sekarang agak panjang sampe 300+ kata 8'D /bangga /ngek

_How about this_? 8)


	14. Back

**Back**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyouya Hibari

* * *

><p>Sesuatu menyentuh kening Tsuna yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya. Membuka matanya, pandangannya terhalang oleh sesuatu berwarna ungu. Mengangkat benda ungu yang dia ketahui sebagai map, Tsuna menangkap tatapan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar.<p>

Tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit mengantuk, Tsuna menyapanya, "Kau kembali, Kyouya. _Welcome back_,"

"Hn," jawabnya pendek. Tsuna mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Cloud Guardian tersebut dan terbangun dari posisinya.

"Kau boleh mengambil hari libur sampai aku mengirimimu misi berikutnya. Terima kasih atas kerjamu, Kyouya," ucap Tsuna yang mulai mengecek laporan misi dari Kyouya.

Kyouya tak berkata apa-apa dan segera keluar dari ruangan Tsuna.

"Oh, Kyouya!" panggi Tsuna sebelum Kyouya menyentuh knop pintu.

Kyouya membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tsuna sedikit kesal.

"Aku dan _guardians_ meletakkan sesuatu di meja kerjamu, tolong dilihat ya!" pintanya dengan riang.

"Apa yang kau letakan?" tanya Kyouya dengan nada kesal karena Tsunayoshi lagi-lagi menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi.

"Apa? Tentu saja hadiah," jawab Tsuna seraya tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya,"

Kyouya mendengus. "Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau pergi ke _training room_ sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu disana."

"_Sure. Why not_?" terima Tsuna yang masih tersenyum dan kemudian menyusul Kyouya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **_Special chapter for_ Kyouya! _Happy belated birthday_, Discipline-freak! /o/

Aww, chapter pertama _featuring_ Hibari. Semoga ini baik-baik aja /apanya


	15. Sorry

**Sorry**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Primo

* * *

><p>Hampir setiap malam Tsuna terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya bukan semacam mimpi buruk, melainkan memori-memori dari masa lalu para boss Vongola pada sebelumnya. Sama seperti pada saat dia terkurung dalam <em>box weapon<em> milik Kyouya sewaktu kejadian bersama Millefiore.

Tsuna tak tahan jika mimpi-mimpi itu terus menghantuinya. Apa boss Vongola sebelumnya pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?

Tsuna menangis. Kepalanya tak mau berhenti sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti otaknya dipaksa keluar dari tengkoraknya.

"Maafkan aku, Decimo," sebuah suara menginterupsi tangis Tsuna malam itu.

Tsuna menatap sosok itu, Vongola Primo yang terduduk di sampingnya serta mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku membuatmu melihat memori-memori mengerikan itu. Aku minta maaf," sesalnya. Raut wajahnya begitu penuh sesal.

Tsuna menatap Primo dengan matanya yang basah. "T-Tak apa, Primo. Kupikir aku mulai terbiasa…" jawab Tsuna mengelap air matanya. Primo hanya menatapnya sedih.

Tsuna tersenyum pada leluhurnya itu. Primo membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Ganti rugi mimpi memori-memori yang kau lihat," senyum Primo pada Tsuna.

Tsuna tertawa. "Kupikir aku butuh itu. Kau memang harus mengganti rugi, Primo." ejeknya.

Tsuna kembali tertidur sementara Primo menemaninya semalam suntuk.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, Tsunayoshi." bisiknya seraya mengelus pelan kepala Tsuna yang sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Ini asli dadakan. Biasanya saya udah suka bikin dobel chapter sebelumnya, tapi ini ASLI DADAKAN /udah

Idenya sih nggak dadakan /heh

_Next_ chapter mungkin _featuring_ Squalo? Hwhw.


	16. Meeting

**Meeting**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Superbi Squalo.

* * *

><p>Di ruang rapat Vongola dalam dua bulan sekali diadakan pertemuan rutin antara aliansi Vongola yang disebut dengan Old Alliance. Disebut Old Alliance karena mereka sudah beraliansi dengan Vongola begitu lamanya dan sudah saling percaya satu sama lain.<p>

Memang pada umumnya yang hadir di sana beberapa orang yang sudah Tsuna kenali seperti Enma, Dino, dan Yuni. Namun tak sedikit juga beberapa Don yang baru saja Tsuna kenal setelah dia resmi menjadi Vongola Decimo.

Rapat kali ini Tsuna didampingi oleh Squalo karena semua _guardian_ serta Reborn pergi untuk misi. Dino diam-diam menertawakan Squalo yang berdiri di samping Tsuna dengan ekspresi yang sudah ingin memotong kepala Vongola Decimo sialan ini.

"Jadi, pertemuan untuk kali ini—"

"Squalo!" bisik Dino tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Squalo.

Squalo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang Haneuma dengan tatapan kesal. Di lain pihak Dino hanya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Tsuna yang berada di sampingnya. Squalo mengikuti tunjukkan Dino yang diarahkan pada Bocah Decimo.

Dia tertidur.

Squalo mengerjap menatap Tsunayoshi yang tertidur dalam sebuah rapat aliansi. Semua peserta rapat menatap pada Vongola Decimo yang tertidur di kursinya dengan begitu damai. Squalo baru sadar kenapa mereka begitu diam dan tak berani untuk buka mulut.

"VOOOII! BANGUN KAU, BOCAH SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MEMBOLEHKANMU TIDUR SAAT RAPAT BERLANGSUNG?!" bentak Squalo seraya mengguncang-guncangkan badan Tsuna dengan kasar, membuat Tsuna yang tadinya tertidur pulas menjadi terbangun.

Mata cokelatnya terbuka, menatap Squalo yang tadi menarik-narik kerahnya. "Ah, Squalo. Selamat pagi…" sapa Tsuna dengan senyum polosnya. Membuat Squalo semakin kesal.

Tsuna yang baru saja tersadar penuh, menatap semua peserta rapat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Dia melirik pada Dino dan Enma yang hanya tersenyum canggung serta Yuni yang hanya tersenyum inosen.

"M-Maaf… Mari kita lanjutkan rapatnya…" ucap Tsuna canggung.

"Tolong jangan bilang hal ini pada Hayato apalagi Reborn…" bisik Tsuna pada Squalo dengan nada penuh permohonan.

Squalo menyeringai. "Aku tak janji."

Squalo melanjutkan rapat tanpa memedulikan tatapan penuh harap milik Tsuna. Dino, Enma, serta Yuni berusaha agar tak tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menatap Tsuna yang memohon pada Squalo.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Kebetulan lagi bosan gara-gara laptop gak bisa ngeplay anime/video dan selalu _hang._ Jadi saya _fast update_. /_lifeless_/

Diketiknya sih udah lama, tiga hari yang lalu lah. /menggelinding ke neraka/


	17. Punishment

Related to #1: Paperwork

**Punishment**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyouya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna menatap Kyouya dan Mukuro dengan tatapan benci sebenci-bencinya. Dia tak peduli jika akhirnya nanti Kyouya menuntut <em>sparring<em> lima hari penuh atau Mukuro yang menuntut pemusnahan _dessert_ nanas untuk makan malam.

"Haruskah aku mengurung kalian di Vindice?" ucap Tsuna masih melirik tajam dua _guardian_nya yang paling menakutkan se-Vongola.

Mukuro tersentak. Masa iya dia kembali ke Vindice?

Kyouya hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Tsuna.

"Atau kubuat kalian menjadi patung di halaman utama Vongola Mansion. Lumayan untuk menakuti musuh jika mereka menyerang," Tsuna menyeringai melihat Kyouya yang sedikit tersentak dan Mukuro yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding di sampingnya.

"_But seriously_! Aku tak melarang kalian _sparring_ jika itu tak menyebabkan kertas-kertas terkutuk ini bertambah! Aku benci mendengar laporan Hayato dan melihat kerusakan-kerusakan ini!" Tsuna tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di hadapan keduanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta permen.

"Ah!" Tsuna tersentak dan langsung menatap Mukuro dan Kyouya bergantian. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Kalian akan mengerjakan _paperwork_ hasil kerusakan kalian sendiri jika kalian terus bertarung dan menghancurkan mansion," ujarnya.

Kyouya dan Mukuro hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kufufu … Jika itu salah satu caramu untuk melarikan diri dari tugasmu, aku akan senang hati memberitahu Hayato Gokudera soal ini,"

"Hah?"

"Melalaikan tugas berarti gigit sampai mati, Omnivora,"

"Hey! Kalian sendiri yang membuat pekerjaanku bertambah, _guardian_ menyebalkan!"

"Jika kau mau menghukum kami, cari hukuman yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kertas, Tsunayoshi-_kun_." ucap Mukuro meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Aku memilih untuk bertarung denganmu, Omnivora."

Tsuna menatap kosong tempat yang tadinya berdiri dua orang guardiannya.

"Hey! Kembali kalian! Aku belum selesai bicara, sialan!"


	18. Pet

**Pet**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Xanxus.

* * *

><p>Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Tsuna sudah mondar-mandir di Vongola Mansion. Seluruh mafia dan pelayan dibuat bingung oleh ulah bossnya tersebut.<p>

"Hey, apa diantara kalian ada yang menemukan Natsu?" tanya Tsuna pada seluruh pekerja di dapur.

Natsu, _box weapon_ dari Vongola Decimo yang kadang tingkahnya memang tak jauh berbeda dari binatang peliharaan pribadi sang Decimo sendiri.

"Mohon maaf, Decimo. Natsu hari ini tak terlihat muncul di dapur," sahut seorang koki.

Kebiasaan Natsu adalah berjalan-jalan di sekitar Vongola Mansion, namun tempat favoritnya adalah dapur, sama seperti Uri milik Hayato.

"O-Oh begitu … kalau begitu beri tahu aku kalau kalian melihatnya,"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Saat melewati sebuah ruangan, Tsuna melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Penasaran, dia memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Xanxus yang terdiam berdiri di sana.

"Xanxus apa yang—" seketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Tangan Xanxus.

"Shh!" bisiknya marah.

Tsuna memelototi ketua Varia tersebut tak terima. Xanxus hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Tsuna yang penasaran mengikuti pandangan Xanxus.

Di sana dia melihat dua ekor singa yang berbeda ukuran badan tertidur dengan damai dan tentram. Jelas sekali itu adalah Natsu dan Bester. Natsu tertidur di dekat perut Bester sementara Bester tertidur dengan pose seperti biasanya, namun kaki-kakinya terlihat lebih protektif pada Natsu.

Tanpa sadar Tsuna ikut terdiam melihat dua _box weapon_ itu, membiarkan tangan Xanxus yang masih membekapnya.

Tsuna menurunkan tangan Xanxus yang tadi membekapnya dan segera menampar bahu Xanxus yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sialan?!" bentak Xanxus dengan suara kecil.

"Maaf, mereka terlihat imut sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku." bisik Tsuna yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu dan Bester.

Xanxus hanya menggerutu dan kembali menatap dua singa imut itu bersama Tsuna seharian.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Saya minta maaf kalo saya nggak jadi bikin _chapter_ spesial ulang tahun Lambo dikarenakan mood nggak ada, ide pun nggak ada. /heh

Jadi saya bikin _chapter_ ini sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus memenuhi keinginan saya yang selalu pengen bikin _scene_ Natsu sama Bester bobo bareng. /w/


	19. Threat

**Threat**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Hayato melirik Tsuna yang sedari tadi mengernyitkan dahinya, walau tentu saja hanya Hayato yang tahu.<p>

"Jadi bagaimana, Vongola Decimo? Syarat yang kuajukan begitu mudah bukan?" cengiran menjijikan dari seorang Don bertubuh gemuk dari Carrosa Family, Tangan Kanannya ikut menyeringai.

Tsuna menghela napas lelah. "Kuperingatkan satu hal, Don Carrosa. Shimon Family bukan keluarga yang lemah lagi, bahkan beberapa aliansiku bahkan sudah mengikat aliansi dengan mereka,"

"Kalau begitu Anda tinggal meminta mereka untuk memutuskan aliansi dengan Shimon itu, Vongola Decimo. Sebagai pemimpin dari banyak aliansi Anda tentu memiliki wewenang akan hal itu," ucap Tangan Kanan Don Carrosa tersebut seraya menatap Tsuna tajam seakan seperti memerintahnya, membuat Hayato ingin segera meledakkannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hayato?" tanya Tsuna tanpa melirik pada Tangan Kanannya.

"Itu mustahil, Juudaime. Lagipula, aku tak ingin Shimon Decimo kembali mengincar Anda," jawab Hayato tenang.

Tsuna terkekeh geli. "Begitulah keputusanku, Don Carrosa. Aku tak bisa menerima aliansi ini. Maaf,"

Wajah Don Carrosa mengeras, mata kecilnya menatap Tsuna tajam. "Jangan sembarangan denganku, Bocah! Aku menyuruhmu sekarang juga untuk menghancurkan Shimon Sialan itu karena mereka mengganggu wilayahku!" raungnya seketika.

Tsuna masih memasang senyumnya, sementara Hayato menatap datar dan tenang pada Don Carrosa tersebut. "Aku menutup pembicaraan ini. Kau boleh pergi, Don Carrosa," ucap Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sayang sekali aku belum bisa pergi sebelum kau menyetujui ucapanku, Vongola Decimo," ancam pria gemuk tersebut, menodongkan senjata yang tadi bersembunyi di balik jas hitamnya.

Tsuna menghela napas lagi.

"Kuingatkan sesuatu. Kau berada dalam wilayah Vongola, anak buahmu takkan berani menyerang kami jika saja boss mereka tak kembali…." Tsuna menarik napas, melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Don Carrosa yang masih menodonginya senjata.

"Lalu satu hal lagi, jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Shimon Family, kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku," manik oranye itu menyala marah, terarahkan pada Don Carrosa dan Tangan Kanannya yang sudah ketakutan.

"Antar mereka ke pintu depan, Hayato, sebelum aku kelepasan dan malah membunuh mereka." ucap Tsuna santai dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Hayato membungkuk patuh seraya Tsuna melewatinya.

"Sebaiknya Anda sekalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Decimo sudah berbaik hati pada kalian dan memaafkan nyawa kalian." ucap Hayato tenang namun penuh ancaman disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Setelah boss dan Tangan Kanan dari Carrosa Family pergi, Hayato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarkan beberapa camilan untuk Juudaime."

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **_What the_ ... apaan ini? Maksa D:

Dan lagi judulnya….

Saya minta maaf kalo _drabble_ ini semingguan gak di_update_, apalagi yang **Tsuna-nii and His Siblings** /nangis

Dan minta maaf lagi karena gak bikin _drabble_ buat Mukuro tersayang, maafkan aku Mukuroooohhh ;A;

Ini semenjak laptop habis di_install_, saya susah dapet _prompt_ baru, jadi susah _update_ juga. _Gomen_ D:


	20. Seed

**Seed**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! Reborn! Reborn! Coba lihat ini!" Tsuna yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah pot memanggil-manggil Reborn yang sedang asyik membersihkan senjatanya.<p>

Menggerutu kesal, Reborn meninggalkan senjatanya dan menghampiri Tsuna yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pot tersebut.

"Coba lihat! Bibit bunga yang Fon kirimkan bulan lalu rupanya berbunga indah seperti ini," sahut Tsuna masih menatap berseri-seri pada pot bunganya.

"Hoo … aku tak tahu kalau bibit bunga itu berbunga seperti ini," ucap Reborn.

"Eh? Memang kau pernah menanamnya, Reborn?" Tsuna melirik pada tutornya yang menilik-nilik bunga tersebut.

"Ah. Fon pernah mengirimiku bibit yang sama, tapi aku tak berhasil menumbuhkannya sampai seperti ini," terang Reborn kembali ke tempat asalnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terpotong.

"Mungkin tanganmu tidak cocok dengan bunga, Reborn," komentar Tsuna tanpa sadar.

"Latihanmu berlipat jadi sepuluh kali, _Dame_-Tsuna."

"Eh?"


	21. Call

**Call**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Dino.

* * *

><p>Pukul duabelas malam baru saja terlewati lima menit yang lalu. Tsuna yang baru saja menyelesaikan tumpukan <em>paperwork<em>nya, akhirnya pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

Baru saja dia menutup mata, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk.

Orang gila macam apa yang berani mengganggu tidur Sang Decimo?

Dengan malas, Tsuna mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Ha—"

"_Tsunaaa! Huwaaa!"_ potong sebuah suara di seberang.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya, Tsuna menghela napas capek. Siapa lagi yang akan mengganggu tidur telat Vongola Decimo selain kakak angkatnya sendiri, yaitu Cavallone Decimo alias Dino.

"Dino-_san_, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau tangiskan tengah malam ini dan mengganggu tidurku?" tanya Tsuna malas, walau sebenarnya Tsuna sudah tahu apa yang Dino tangisi malam ini.

"_Aah, sudah kuduga suara Tsuna memang selalu bisa menenangkanku,"_ isak Dino.

"Dino-_san_, kututup sekarang juga," timpal Tsuna datar.

"_Tsuna! Kejam sekali kau pada kakakmu! Aku tidak ingat pernah membesarkanmu seperti ini! Huwaaa!"_ rengek Dino seraya mengomel pada Tsuna. _Yang membesarkanku itu hanya _Kaa-san_ dan Reborn,_ pikir Tsuna.

"Baiklah baik. Besok pagi kita akan mengunjungi Nero lagi," ucap Tsuna lelah.

Isakan Dino seketika berhenti. _"Benar, Tsuna?"_

"Iya. Makanya sekarang cepat tidur dan berhenti menangis,"

"_Tsuna, kenapa malah kau yang bersikap seperti kakak?"_ ucap Dino. Tsuna bisa membayangkan wajah cemberut Dino kala itu juga.

"Karena kau tak bersikap seperti kakak. Selamat tidur, Dino-_san_." Jawab Tsuna datar dan segera mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Tsuna sudah tak peduli jika besok Dino mengomel lagi karena memutuskan teleponnya, yang Tsuna pedulikan sekarang hanya tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menunaikan. Semoga tahan ya puasanya! /o/


	22. Cat

Continued from #21: Call

**Cat**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Dino, Enma Kozato.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, berhenti cemberut seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Dino yang duduk di sampingnya, menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan memelas.<p>

Tsuna dan Dino sekarang berada di perjalanan menuju panti asuhan tempat Nero berada. Setelah Dino menerobos kamar Tsuna dan memaksanya bangun hingga menyeretnya ke mobil, membuat pakaian Tsuna sekarang berantakan. Dasi yang hanya dibiarkan menggantung, kemeja yang tidak rapi, serta alas kaki yang berupa sandal.

"Lain kali kau berulah seperti ini, aku tak mau lagi menemanimu menemui Nero," ucap Tsuna sebal. Dino hanya mengangguk patuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua boss itu sampai di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Vongola dan beberapa aliansi lainnya. Tak jarang, Tsuna serta yang lainnya datang kemari untuk mengajar, bahkan bermain dengan anak-anak panti.

Berbeda dengan Dino.

Dino memaksa Tsuna datang ke panti asuhan hari ini untuk menemui Nero, kucing hitam besar yang dipelihara oleh anak-anak. Entah apa yang terjadi, Dino seperti jatuh cinta dengan kucing hitam itu. Tapi sayang, Nero kelihatannya membenci sang Cavallone Decimo. Dalam satu pandangan, Nero akan langsung menyergap Dino dan mencakarnya.

Penyebab Dino menangis malam kemarin adalah, karena Nero kembali menolaknya dan kembali mencakarnya.

"Dino-_san_, kupikir sudah saatnya kau menyerah untuk menjinaki Nero," ucap Tsuna saat berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Aku belum pernah mengelusnya, sementara kalian sudah! Kau menyuruhku menyerah?" balas Dino.

Tsuna hanya menghela napas capek.

"Hey, hentikan," ucap sebuah suara saat Dino sampai di halaman belakang.

Dino mematung melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang.

"Oh, Dino-_san_. Lama tak jumpa," sapa seseorang di sana.

"Dino-_san_, tolong minggir," ucap Tsuna yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa itu suara Tsuna-_kun_?"

Tsuna yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, memunculkan kepalanya dari balik badan Dino dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Oh, Enma! Lama tak jum—oh…." Tsuna seketika terdiam melihat Enma yang dikelilingi oleh kucing-kucing.

"Seperti biasa jadi orang popular, eh? Enma?" Tsuna nyengir pada Enma yang berusaha berdiri tapi terhalang oleh Nero yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hehe, itu tidak lucu, Tsuna-_kun_. Bantu aku, dia berat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong Dino-_san_ kenapa tak kemari?" Enma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dino yang masih mematung menatapnya.

"Ah, dia hanya cemburu padamu, biarkan saja," kekeh Tsuna senang. "Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu Nero, ya?" Tsuna menghampiri Nero dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Jadi anak ini bernama Nero? Salam kenal Nero, aku Enma," ucap Enma ikut mengelus badannya, Nero hanya menjawab dengan geraman senang.

"Tsuna! Enma! Kalian pengkhianat! Huwaaa!" Dino yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mengomel dan berlari pergi dari halaman belakang.

Tsuna hanya menghela napas sementara Enma menatap punggung Dino dengan tatapan bingung.

_Butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan Dino-_san_ yang patah hati,_ pikir Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]:** Nero itu kucing! Saya bikin sambungannya cuma buat ngenalin Nero aja sekaligus debut buat Enma.

Btw, saya telat nih. _REVIEW_NYA UDAH SAMPE 3 DIGIT! AAAA SAYA SENENG KEBANGETAN! MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA! /tebar bunga/

_Kore kara mo, yoroshiku onegaishimaaasu_! /bungkuk/


	23. Visiting

**Visiting**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yuni, Byakuran.

* * *

><p>Di siang hari damai yang jarang terjadi di Vongola Mansion, terlihatlah tiga orang Langit yang sedang bersantai seraya minum teh di halaman belakang.<p>

"Siang santai seperti ini langka sekali. Aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang mengunjungiku saat sedang bosan," Tsuna nyengir pada Byakuran dan Yuni.

Yuni hanya tersenyum padanya. "Tak apa Tsunayoshi. Lagipula aku kemari karena Gamma cerewet sekali,"

"Yup. Kikyo-_chan_ dan Shou-_chan_ memaksaku untuk terus berada di ruang kerjaku dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Karena tempat Tsunayoshi-_kun_ aman saat ini, aku memutuskan kemari," Byakuran membalas cengiran Tsuna. Yuni mengangguk setuju pada kalimat terakhir Byakuran.

Cengiran Tsuna seketika luntur.

"Eh? Jadi kalian kemari untuk kabur? Bukan mengunjungiku?" tanya Tsuna sedih.

"Hmm…." Yuni dan Byakuran menatap Tsuna sebentar kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Kejam…." gumam Tsuna seraya meletakkan kepalanya ke meja.

Yuni tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tsuna. "Bercanda, aku memang mau mengunjungimu, kok."

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yuni dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Oh Yuni, aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucapnya penuh haru. Yuni hanya membalasnya dengan tawa geli.

"Aku kemari memang untuk kabur dan menghabiskan pudding mangga milikmu, Tsunayoshi-_kun_," ujar Byakuran yang seketika menghentikan senyuman hangat Tsuna.

"Byakuran, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku sudah memanggil Kikyo dan Shouichi untuk menjemputmu," ucap Tsuna dingin.

"Bercanda, kok. Tapi bagian menghabiskan pudding memang benar." Byakuran tersenyum pada Tsuna dan menyuapinya dengan sesendok penuh pudding mangga.

Tsuna yang tadinya cemberut, kemudian nyengir dan menerima suapan pudding mangga dari Byakuran dan meninju bahunya pelan.

"Kalian ini _tsundere_ atau apa?" kekeh Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Trio Trinset! Ah, saya emang selalu suka sama mereka dan hubungan ketiganya.

_Been a long time, huh?_ Tapi saya bakal tetep _update_ kok, saya juga belum rencana mau tamat sampe _chapter_ berapa. Jadi, sampe _chapter_ 409 juga oke kok /HEH/ /inibukansequelKHR/

Lama nggak ada yang kasih _prompt _lagi nih. Ayo _prompt_nya! Biar saya rajin _update_ juga! /o/ /modus


	24. Burn

**Burn**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kyouya Hibari

* * *

><p>Kyouya menatap punggung Tsuna yang berdiri menghadap pada api besar yang melahap sebuah mansion milik musuh yang belakangan ini mengancam Vongola dengan sindikat-sindikat kriminal yang amat Tsuna benci.<p>

Tsuna menatap lurus pada api, menatap reruntuhan kayu-kayu dari mansion yang baru saja dia hancurkan.

"Hmph … jika saja yang menemaniku hari ini adalah Mukuro, dia mungkin akan segera menyerangku. Bukan begitu, Kyouya?" ucap Tsuna tanpa menoleh pada sang Cloud Guardian, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi kau tetap memintaku," balas Kyouya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada api.

Tsuna mendengus pendek.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini," lirih Tsuna. "Mafia itu sangat menakutkan…."

Kyouya kembali menatap sang Langit yang masih belum beranjak. Memungut jubah kebesaran bossnya, Kyouya melangkah mendekat pada Tsuna dan menyampirkan jubah itu pada bahu Tsuna.

"Dan kau adalah boss mafia. Kau lebih menakutkan dari mafia biasa," ucapnya datar.

Tsuna menoleh pada Kyouya yang seperti biasa tak berekspresi, kemudian melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Dan kau adalah bawahan dari boss mafia menakutkan ini, Kyouya." senyum Tsuna seraya melangkah pergi dari sana.

Kyouya hanya mendengus bosan dan mengikuti Tsuna pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **_Ciao! Minal aidzin wal faidzin_! Mohon maaf lahir batin. Mohon maaf kalau saya ada salah, baik yang disengaja atau tidak.


	25. Promise

**Promise**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang hangat di Sisilia, tak begitu panas, persis udara musim semi. Tsuna meletakkan pena yang sejak tadi dia gunakan untuk menandatangani beberapa kertas-kertas laporan, surat, dokumen, dan hal membosankan lainnya.<p>

Mengehela napas, Tsuna mengambil sebuah laporan misi yang baru saja dia terima dari Takeshi. Laporan yang rapi dan cukup dimengerti untuk seseorang seperti Takeshi. Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat tulisan tangan dari Rain Guardian tersebut.

Senyum Tsuna tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh alisnya yang mengerut, mengingat sesuatu.

"_Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali pedangku dan melindungimu, Tsuna. Apa yang Squalo katakan waktu itu memang ada benarnya, aku tak bisa melindungi apapun jika yang kulakukan hanya setengah-setengah."_

Takeshi meninggalkan _baseball_ yang dia sukai hanya demi melindungi dirinya dan mengambil kembali Shigure Kintoki yang sempat dia tinggalkan untuk beberapa waktu yang lama demi mengejar turnamen. Seandainya sewaktu itu Takeshi tetap berada di tim dan kembali meraih juara, mungkin dia hidup lebih baik daripada dunia mafia yang berbahaya ini.

"_Kalau hanya _baseball_ aku bisa bermain bersamamu, Hayato, Ryohei-_senpai_, Kyouya, Lambo, Mukuro, dan Chrome. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengajak _guardian_ bermain _baseball_ bersama."_

Senyum Tsuna kembali lagi kala mengingat ucapan dan senyuman Takeshi pada saat mereka hendak meninggalkan Namimori.

'_Lain kali kita bermain _baseball_ bersama, Takeshi. Aku janji.'_ tekad Tsuna dalam hati.

Tsuna kembali mengambil penanya dan kembali menandatangani kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk begitu rapi dan kejam di atas meja kerjanya.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Halo, _hisashiburi da ne_?

Maaf banget baru _update _sekarang. Minggu-minggu kemarin lagi sibuk dengan ospek dan kuliah. Laptop juga lagi dipakai sama kakak buat skripsi.

Setelah jadwal stabil dan kegiatan nggak banyak makan waktu, sebisa mungkin saya bakal _update_.


	26. Popular

**Popular**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Enma Kozato, Reborn, Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Untuk terakhir kalinya, Tsuna melempar surat-surat penawaran perjodohan dengan gadis-gadis cantik putri bos mafia bahkan sampai putri dari pejabat negara. Hey, secara tidak langsung Tsuna merupakan penjahat, mana bisa dia menikah dengan putri pejabat. Bukan berarti Tsuna juga menyetujui keinginan bos-bos mafia yang menawarkan putri-putri mereka padanya, hanya saja Tsuna masih merasa dirinya belum pantas untuk meminang seorang gadis.<p>

"Hari ini pun masih saja ada yang mengirimimu surat-surat cinta itu ya, Tsuna-_kun_," ucap Enma yang semenjak tadi menemaninya seraya iseng membaca-baca surat perjodohan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu dikala kau sedang melarikan diri dari surat yang sama, Enma," timpal Tsuna bosan.

"Hahaha, kau benar," ringis Enma.

"_Well_, aku tak pernah menyangka hasilnya akan seperti ini," ujar Reborn yang duduk di seberang Enma seraya membalik-balikkan sebuah surat ditangannya. "Ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu, Tsuna?"

"Argh! Aku belum mau menikah! Umurku masih 20 tahun! Aku baru saja memasuki tahun kedua universitasku!" protes Tsuna lagi.

"Vongola membutuhkan pewaris, kau tahu," timpal Reborn tak peduli. "Dan Shimon pun membutuhkannya jika kau ingin melestarikan keluarga yang tuanya hampir sama dengan Vongola," lanjutnya tanpa melirik pada Enma yang sudah bermuka horor dan tak terima dengan pilihan kata yang diucapkan Reborn.

Tok, tok.

Bunyi pintu ruangan Tsuna membuyarkan pikiran horor dua bos muda tersebut.

"Juudaime, saya datang mengantarkan laporan misi minggu lalu," lapor Hayato setelah dipersilakan oleh Tsuna.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hayato," Tsuna mengambil laporan tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Oh, saya hampir lupa. Saya dititipi kiriman oleh Bos Ferrano Family untuk Anda, Juudaime," Hayato mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tsuna yang semula sedang serius dengan laporan Hayato langsung berwajah horor.

"Dan Adelheid menitipkan surat ini untukmu, Kozato," Hayato menyerahkan satu lagi amplop putih bersih pada Enma yang semulanya terkikik geli berubah menjadi horor, persis seperti Tsuna.

Hayato yang melihat dua bos muda itu hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan tatapan heran dan penuh tanya.

Reborn hanya berusaha menahan tawanya.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]: **Heyah! _Hisashiburi_~! Akhirnya _update_ jugaaa~! Senang rasanya, sekali dapat ide langsung ketik.

Masuk semester 2, udah mau UTS lagi. Doakan aja supaya nggak terlalu sibuk dan selalu dapat _plot mini_ macam ini.


End file.
